


Clear

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Glasses, M/M, Paul decides to play detective instead of simply asking a question, because he's paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Paul notices that he's never seen Daryl read something, and the question fills his mind - can Daryl read?





	Clear

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this idea came from, but here ya go.

They'd been together for six months when Paul started to wonder.

The realization came to him one night, Daryl had just come out of the bathroom, having finally showered after a long day working on an expansion to the walls, and he and Paul were set to leave on a scouting mission in the morning.

Paul had a made up a list of a couple of things that he'd like to get for him and Daryl, and had sat it on the dining table, "I made a list up if you wanted to add anything to it," he said, watching from his place on the bed, his current book open in his hands.

"Nah, it's okay, can look at it in the morning," Daryl replied, tossing his towel over the back of one of the chairs to dry before making his way over to the bed.

"Why don't you just look now?" Paul asked as Daryl climbed over him and settled down beside him, the man's bare torso pressing against his own.

"Don't have to look now," Daryl answered, yawning and resting his head against his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

Paul furrowed his brows and frowned, not understanding why Daryl couldn't simply have picked up the piece of paper on his way over, and looked at it, but he didn't say anything further.

"Can you read out loud?" Daryl asked softly after a few moments, closing his eyes.

That request got Paul thinking, not right at that moment but a bit later. He gave into Daryl's request and read his current novel out loud until the man's breathing evened out and he was dead to the world.

Paul put the book down and tried to fall asleep himself, but as it usually was, his brain was wide awake, and he fell into a spiral of thoughts. It came to his attention that though Daryl loved the books they read, joined Paul in conversation about them all the time, he never read one himself in the time they had been together, he always asked Paul to read aloud. He thought of the list again and realized that there had only been a handful of times that he'd ever notice Daryl look at words on paper.

A sudden thought entered Paul's mind, could Daryl read?

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Paul woke first, rolling his sleeping boyfriend off him and then climbing out of their bed. He took several minutes to shower, put his hair up, and then did last minute checks over their supplies before he stepped back over to the bed, placing on hand on Daryl's shoulder, and the other on his ass cheek, squeezing both to wake him up.

Daryl grunted as he woke up, giving Paul a glare and then shoving at his stomach as he sat up.

Paul chuckled and leaned down to kiss him good morning, "You've just got to get dressed, and then we're good to go," he told the man, stroking a finger through his hair.

Daryl nodded, and stood up, stretching his arms above his head before stepping towards the bathroom to get dressed, "I'll meet you at the car," he said.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, they were almost at their destination but had to stop for a piss break before continuing.

"Daryl, could you read out the list for me," Paul said, shaking himself off and then carefully tucking himself back into his boxers, zipping his pants.

Daryl, who was stood by the door of the car, grabbed the list and passed it to Paul instead of reading it like he had asked. Paul nibbled at his lip and took the list from him, having already decided the previous night to test his theory.

"What'd you need?" Daryl asked as he relieved himself; they'd been together for six months and scouting partners for long before that, they didn't have a lot of boundaries anymore.

Paul shook his head and tucked the list into his pocket, "Just wanted to check something," he replied and made his way back to the car, stepping in and waiting for Daryl to join him.

 

* * *

 

Finally, two days later, they were staying in an old furniture store as they raided a mall.

Paul was cleaning up walker blood from his arms while Daryl made them up some dinner. Grabbing the box of ointment beside him, he tossed it to Daryl who was gulping down water from his bottle.

"Can you read the instructions on that for me? I want to clean that cut on your arm, but I'm not sure if that's good for it," Paul said, figuring that this had to be the moment that he got the answer he wanted.

Daryl visibly stiffened as he picked up the box and turned to look at the back, Paul watched as he squinted as he looked at the little typed words. He waited for several long moments, and when nothing came, he straightened up and tilted his head to try and meet Daryl's eyes.

"Daryl," he said softly, "Can you read?" he asked.

It took a few moments, but Daryl looked up at him, a glare on his face, "I can fuckin' read," he grunted.

Paul raised a brow, "What does that say then?" he asked.

Daryl was quiet for several long moments before he threw the box at him, "I can read just fine… it's my eyesight that ain't good. I can't see properly when things are close, readin's the worse," he mumbled.

Paul's mouth parted a little in surprise, "So that's the problem?" he asked, and Daryl nodded, "How long?" he asked.

"Since that explosion went off near me during the war, I don't know exactly what happened, but something messed me up," Daryl explained, looking down at his hands and his cheeks were flushed.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone else?" he asked.

Daryl shrugged, "Didn't seem important," he mumbled, "Food's ready," he then said, clearing that as the end of their conversation and beginning to eat.

Paul sighed and sat down beside him, beginning to eat also, but not before he pressed a gentle kiss to Daryl's cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, they had finished their meal and were getting ready to settle down for the night.

"I'm going to go and do a quick perimeter check," Paul said as he stood up, Daryl was already inside their sleeping bag.

Daryl nodded, "Want me to come?" he asked.

Paul shook his head and gave him a smile, "No, I'll be back soon," he said, and then left the furniture store.

He made his way through the mall, and into the optometrists, walking through the store until he reached the glasses display. He found the stand labeled 'short distance' and began to look through it, searching for a pair of glasses that he thought Daryl would like.

His eyes settled on a pair of black rimmed glasses, which would easily be described as stereotypical 'nerd glasses' and immediately took them off the shelf.

Noticing the time on his watch, he quickly left the store and made his way back to Daryl, he'd been gone a while and didn't want the man to be waiting up for him.

 

* * *

  

Paul waited until the morning to give the glasses to Daryl, as the man was exhausted by the time he got back to him.

"Come here a sec," Paul said as they were packing up their things.

Daryl stepped over to him as asked, and gave him one of his lazy grins, "What?" he asked.

Paul hummed and cupped his jaw to kiss him quickly before pulling the glasses from his pocket, "I found these last night," he said, and slipped the black rimmed glasses onto Daryl's face.

Daryl looked confused at first, but then reached up and softly touched the glasses, "Where did…" he trailed off, blinking behind his glasses and looking around for a moment before his eyes settled on Paul again, and a small smile spread on his lips.

"Do you like it?" Paul asked softly, biting his lip as he looked up at his partner.

Daryl nodded quickly, and then arms were being wound around Paul's waist, and he was pulled into a hug, "Thank you," he said softly as he rested his head on Paul's shoulder.

 

* * *

 

"What're you staring at?" Daryl grunted from where he was sat at the dining table, a book opened in his hands.

Paul swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, his fingers continuing to tap against his bare thigh, "Huh?" he asked, raising his brows in question.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "You been staring at me for the past ten minutes, what's up?" he asked, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

Paul starred at the glasses, "You have no idea how fucking sexy you look in those," he eventually said, and just the sight of Daryl in the glasses had him half hard in his boxers.

Daryl raised his brows at him, "My glasses turn you on?" he asked, smirking a little.

Paul hummed, and placed a hand over his cock in his boxers, "Very much so. You look the hot English teacher that everyone has a crush on," he said, smirking.

Daryl laughed softly, and stood up from his chair, only to sink to his knees in front of Paul who was sat on the bed. He placed both hands on his thighs and smirked up at him as he replaced Paul's hand with his own.

"Guessin' you were one of those people back in high school?" Daryl asked, pulling Paul's cock from his boxers and slowly stroking it, looking up at him.

Paul sighed and threaded a hand into Daryl's hair, "Not really, all the teachers at my high schools were just middle-aged homophobes and racists, besides, I dropped out when I was fourteen," he explained.

Daryl hummed, "So I'm just a fantasy then?" he asked, leaning forward and licking across the tip of his head and then sucking gently.

"Something like that," Paul replied and moaned softly.

Daryl chuckled around him and began bobbing his head, his glasses slipping down his nose slightly. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder as he started taking more and more of Paul's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck," Paul said quietly, leaning back on one hand and sighing as he let himself relax into Daryl's mouth.

He forced himself to keep his eyes open because there was no way he was going to miss the sight of Daryl sucking his cock while wearing his ridiculously sexy glasses.

Daryl pulled off his cock for a moment, smirking up at him as he rubbed his thumb against Paul's slit, his pre-come leaking over it, "You really are liking this, aren't you?" Daryl said, chuckling.

Paul hummed and applied pressure to the back of the older man's head, desperate to have Daryl's mouth on him again.

Daryl got the hint and sucked Paul's cock into his mouth again, working harder than he had earlier, sucking like he needed it. Daryl kept going, deep throating him occasionally, and he focused on Paul's sensitive head when he began coming.

Paul gripped Daryl's hair hard as his orgasm washed over him, his come spurting into Daryl's mouth and he threw his head back as he moaned loudly.

Daryl continued to suck him gently until Paul had had enough and Daryl pulled off his mouth carefully.

Paul took a few moments to catch his breath, stroking his hands through Daryl's hair. He licked his lips as he looked down at Daryl, the man still on his knees and some come smeared around his mouth.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous," Paul said.

Daryl smirked and chuckled softly, "Nice to know I've discovered a new kink of yours," He said, stroking his hands up and down Paul's muscular thighs and kissing gently along his calf.

Paul chuckled softly, "I think that getting those glasses for you, may have been one of the best decisions I have ever made," he replied.

Daryl rolled his eyes, and adjusted his glasses, "Horny, bastard," he mumbled and then climbed up to join Paul on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are loved! X
> 
> tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
